Shenanigans Episode 002
]] Recap Starts in Shenanigans, Bergshire. Town still unnamed. Shenanigans is empty today because all the Adventurer NPCs have been hired to deal with a Goblin Uprising. Jill just finishes telling another story of La Sombra, Prince of Thieves. 2 Seventeen-Year-Old Boys come into Shenanigans hand have lost their father in the woods. They offer the party ownership of their cow Bessy to save their father. The party except Manuel assumes that the boys killed their father while wearing Goblin Costumes. They leave Shenanigans with the plan to uncover their ruse. Jimmy & Timmy leads the party just outside of Bergshire to their Dairy Farm. At the back of the farm Chet finds some drag marks. They follow the drag marks into the woods amd find the father deceased. Jill finds a ring of keys nearby, with the ring bent. Friar Bixby sets the body on fire and everyone forgets to search the body. There is a surprise volley of javelins and arrows from the bushes. Jill casts sleeps at the bush and they find 4 humans behind it. The party is confused and looking around for Goblins. Eventually they realise their mistake, tie up the humans and ask why they attacked them. Timmy and Jimmy hired them. Slade kills 3 of the bandits and Hamstrings the last bandit. The hamstrung man dubbed 'Bob' leads the party into town to his residence. Chet convinces Bob to give him 2 healing potions. Jill tries to set up a grease trap inside Shenanigans but Desmond throws her out. Jill dons her La Sombra disguise.Then La Sombra spots Timmy and Jimmy on the street, walking past Shenanigans, La Sombra follows by rooftops. La Sombra follows the 2 brothers to the seamstress shop. Then the pair start heading back to the farm. La Sombra throws a rock a Shenanigans' Front Door with a message telling the party that the brothers are heading back to the farm. The party make it back to the farm. La Sombra follows them disguised as an old woman, before returning to their La Sombra disguise. The backdoor to the farmhouse is open, and chickens are flying out. They find 'Bob' unconscious on the ground inside. Then Timmy and Jimmy return to the house by the front door. The brothers attack the party. During the fight, they notice they aren't bleeding red blood but green blood. La Sombra then jumps in though a window into the farm house. Chet runs around to the front door. More combat happens. After one of them dies the other turns into a Doppelganger. With his work done, La Sombra rushes off. A little later Jill comes in. The real brothers are found tied up in the cellar of the farmhouse. They pay the party 2 silver candlesticks and 5 gold coins. Jill wants to buy Bessy, but the brothers refuse, but offer free milk to the party for life. They reveal that 'Bob' his real name was Cody. Then the party find a key on one of the dead Doppelgangers. They said to be agents of the powerful wizard. The brother reveal their father had an office in town. The party arrives at the town hall. They find the office is co-owned by some others, Dana, John, & Tina. Dana & Tina of them of them in jail for stealing from a jewellery store. The jewellery store had a ring with a shred of a Philosophers' Stone on it. The party reach the office, upstairs from Joey's Bar. There are four workstations. Bixby reads the books, and one of them is stat book for a cockfighting ring. The rooster 'Flamingo' is the favourite. Bixby also find's a second book with doctored numbers, showing that someone is skimming off the top. Manuel finds a secret compartment with a safe inside, inside is a ruby. Chet heads downstairs for a drink. Another Doppelganger comes into the room. The party attack before the a parley is called. Doppelganger reveals that he was hired by a wizard from "the other continent" to find the cow with the best milk in the land, and determined it was Bessy. The party and the Doppelganger go downstairs to the secret bar, A Quiet Drink, in the basement with the entrance in the back of Joey's Bar with the password "Ratcleaver". There are margaritas and cockfighting. Experience * Exp: not given on air Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans. Olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. Retired 15th Fighter - Second Appearance * Elizabeth "Lizzy" - Wife of Desmond, co-owner of Shenanigans. Retired 10th level Archer. - First Appearance * Timmy & Jimmy Burton - Pair of 17 Year old boys. Jimmy is the older of the two. Timmy is smaller and scrawner. Both sons of a Dairy Farmer. They allegedly hire the party this week. - First Appearance * Cody - One of a number of people hired for 10 silver to kill the party. Dubbed 'Prison Bob' by the party. Was hamstrung by Slade. * Doppelgangers - Beings that use their mental powers to learn everything they could about the chosen target then assume their form. - First Appearance * Bessy - Large Plump Milk Cow. Maker of the best Milk in the first. Owned by Timmy & Jimmy - First Appearance Significant Locations * Shenanigans: Starting Location * Bergshire: Still unnamed in this episode. * Dairy Farm: Just outside of Bergshire. Home of Timmy, Jimmy & Bessy. * Town Hall: Near the centre of Bergshire. * Joey's Bar: Not named in this episode. There are a number of officers on the floor above the bar. There is a secret basement bar that you can get into from the rear entrance with the right password. Category:Shenanigans Episodes